Amber the Sandwing
Amber is my first and only Animus OC. She is also my dragonsona and no one is allowed to edit her other than me. Description Amber is on the taller side for a dragonet and she looks quite normal for her Hybrid heritage. With almost nothing to hint at her NightWing blood except for having no tail barb and dark green like her mother, Sunny. She has tan-gold scales and dark green eyes with hints of brown and black. Her horns and claws are black and her SandWing frill is a dark, orange-yellow. Her wings are tan-gold as well and her wing membranes are a dark-grey. She has a few long scars across her tail and back legs from getting into a fight. She prefers not to wear any jewlery or accessories even though she has access to as much as she could ever want through being a princess. Backstory Amber is a SandWing princess and the daughter of Princess Sunny making her a heir to the throne and causing her to be guarded and protected from the moment she was hatched. Amber was hatched in the Sandwing palace around six years after the events of Darkness of Dragons and despite it being common knowledge that she had Animus genetics she was raised as a completely normal dragonet (At least for a pampered princess) for the first six months of her life. Her first enchantment was to get a tumbleweed she was chasing to chase her back and much to Sunny’s suprise, the tumbleweed turned around and began to bounce on the dragonets head. From that point forward Sunny acted a bit like Coral around Amber, rarely letting her out of her sight and making sure that everything that she wanted was always there for fear that something would happen to her ‘amazing and super powerful’ little dragonet. Amber soon got fed up with not being able to leave the palace without a dozen guards and in a small rage approched her mother and began to yell at her until she calmed down about the guard. Things were mostly okay from that point forward and eventually Sunny began to die down on the exessive amounts of guards. Once she turned four Amber went to JMA and was placed in the Gold Winglet where she met her Winglet and quickly became close friends with the dragons in it. The only down side was how quickly the news of her magic spread to the school and before long Amber was practically drowning in dragons that wanted her to enchant something. She is currently living at JMA with her Winglet. Personality Amber is a kind, creative dragonet who makes friends quickly (Yet only has a few close friends) and is pretty easy to get along with. She isn’t the smartest dragonet in the world but she knows a bit more that most would expect of her especially in the sciences and geography. She isn‘t outgoing to most dragons but cannot stop talking once you get to know her, there is no getting Amber to be quiet once she starts talking. She cannot take an insult and often breaks down crying over seemingly pointless things like someone pointing out that she did badly at something or someone bringing up a bad memory. She tries to avoid bringing up her magic or the fact that she is a princess due to all the mistrust that it places in dragons once they know. Of course because she can’t keep a secret most dragons find out eventually. Amber has been living as a princess her entire life so she is a bit spoiled and doesn’t really know how to get around in the world.She is an heir to the Sandwing throne despite doing badly under stress and thinking that she would be a worse leader then Blaze. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Government Official)